Abusive Secrets
by IceGirl2772
Summary: Written by me and JBAL19. Julie and her younger sister, Alison, are suffering verbal and physical assault. When they get more life-threatening, can Ben save them? Ben/Julie Rated M for swearing, assault, rape and smut. Basically adult themes. R
1. IceGirl2772: Prologue: Assault

**Me: OK. This is something JBAL19 and I are doing together. We are really excited to be doing this. This is gonna be scary, romantic and...AWESOME!**

**Ben: I'm never gonna forgive you 2 for this.**

**Me: You say that now. Anyways...**

**Beside from this plot and other characters used in this story, everything rightfully belongs to Man of Action and any other creators of Ben 10 and/or Ben 10: Alien Force.**

**Before you say anything, yes. I got Julie's middle name from Twilight. It's awesome! And...I'm so glad I suck at rape scenes...**

**Enjoy the story.**

* * *

It is currently midnight in Bellwood. Everyone was peacefully sleeping in their homes...well, except for those who are having midnight drinks at the local bar. This also included an 18-year-old girl as well. And I think you know who I'm talking about. (This girl is NOT at the bar!)

Julie Yamamoto bolted upright on her bed, covered in sweat and her breathing short and quick. She caught a glimpse on her bedside table and saw her 2 favourite pictures in the world. One of them was of her mother, her father, herself and 6-year-old Alison. The other one was of her and her boyfriend, Ben Tennyson. She smiled. They have been dating for 3 years now. She's able to tell him everything, except one secret she swore not to tell. Her thoughts were suddenly pushed aside when she saw 8-year-old Alison Yamamoto open the door and run to her (after closing the door behind her.).

"Ali? What's wrong, little sis?" asked Julie as she scooped the terrified 8-year-old into her arms.

"Daddy's home," whimpered Alison.

Julie's eyes widened. Their dad. She forgot about him. Ever since their mother died 2 years ago, their father changed for the worse. Every Friday, Saturday and Sunday, he would go out late at night to have drinks at the bar and come home drunk. Whenever he saw Julie and/or Alison, he would assault them badly. Julie would always receive the worst blows because she always defended Alison. She actually got raped one time. She just held her little sister closer and tucked her underneath the covers. Just then, their father barged into the room, obviously drunk and pissed.

"JULIET ESME YAMAMOTO!"

Julie immediately positioned herself in front of her little sister. She was prepared to take the worst of the assaults for Alison...whether they could put her in a life-or-death situation or not. Fear bottled up inside of Julie as her father walked – well, stormed – closer towards her. He brought his hands up, ready to abuse and torture his 2 daughters.

"You 2 have been nothing but thorns in my life," he sieved as he slapped his oldest daughter across her face.

She screamed as the power force of the hit caused her to fall off her bed. She landed awkwardly on her side on the floor. She could taste her blood in her mouth but, she didn't care. She just wanted to make sure that Alison didn't suffer the worst hits.

"Julie!" Alison screamed as she raced to her sister's side.

"You'll stay away if you know what's good for you, Alison," Julie warned, touching the corner of her mouth which was bleeding from when she got hit.

Unfortunately, her warning came much too late. Their alcoholic father picked Alison up by her throat and threw her into Julie's wardrobe. Julie felt anger rushing through her veins.

"You monster!" Julie screamed as she got up and punched her father in the mouth.

As soon as her fist met his face, she realised how much of a mistake she made. She should have known better. Growling, he roughly punched her in the stomach. Julie fell to the ground clutching her stomach and coughing like crazy. Just then, Tony (her dad) took out a blood-stained knife. The blood that stained the blade belonged to Julie and Alison. Julie started backing up. She knew what was gonna happen. He was gonna cut her. Soon, she felt the hard wall against her back. Tony only walked closer to her. He was wearing an evil grin on his face. She immediately knew what it meant. He wasn't gonna cut her. He was gonna do a lot worse.

"Let's have some fun, shall we?" he whispered, grinning hungrily.

Julie gulped nervously. She knew what was gonna happen next. He picked his terrified daughter up and roughly threw her onto her bed and jumping on top of her. He used the knife to cut off her nightdress. She was screaming and thrashing about, trying to stop him from sexually assaulting soon as his eldest daughter was lying on her bed naked, he removed his own clothing and commenced the raping. She tried kicking him off of her but; he was much stronger than she was. And there was nothing she could do. After 2 hours of raping, he pulled out of her and got dressed. Julie climbed under her sheets, covering the areas she desperately wanted covered. But, it didn't do much protection for her. Tony grabbed his knife from the pile of her sliced clothing and swiftly cut her upper arm.

She screamed in pain and clutched her bleeding arm, trying desperately to stop the bleeding. Then, he used the handle of the blade to hit her in the temple. Her head landed against her soft pillow. With his eldest daughter unconscious, he proceeded to assaulting his youngest daughter. After 3 hours of assaulting Alison, he left the bedroom and his 2 injured and unconscious daughters. He never managed to get to his bedroom. He collapsed onto the couch and fell into an alcohol-induced and rape-induced sleep.

What was even worse? That night was the beginning of a weekend-long assault...for it was a Friday night.

* * *

**Me: Meh. Prologue was crappy but, hey.**

**Ben: I'm still never gonna forgive you.**

**Me: Stop saying that. Please review.**


	2. TheWindSinger192: Reliving Memories pt 1

**Ben: I'm still never gonna forgive you for this.**

**Me: You've been saying that ever since we started working on it, dipstick. This is JBAL19's chapter of Abusive Secrets.**

**Sarah: Oh. This time, make sure you ACTUALLY leave a review.**

**Me: Please ignore Sarah. She didn't get enough sleep last night so, she's as cranky as my Dad is in the morning. Yikes. Although some reviews would be nice...**

**Anyways, the disclaimer is that aside from some OCs and places here and there, everything belongs to Cartoon Network...except the song which belongs to Phil Collins.**

**Enjoy the story.**

* * *

Alison began to wake up from her beatings. The events from earlier began to come back to her. But she wished they hadn't. She looked over at her sister, still unconscious. No surprise, Julie did get the worst assaults. She was always on the front line, all because of Alison, and it made her feel guilty. Julie was so strong and brave...Alison wished she could be like her, and not the scared little wimp she saw herself as. Their father had said it himself, Alison and Julie were useless, unworthy, unimportant; thorns in his life. And Alison actually believed him, but she never brought this up with Julie.

At last, Julie showed some sign of life. Her eyes began to open and she stirred a bit.

"Alison..." she murmured, stroking her sister's blurry and bruised face. It hurt when Julie touched it, but Alison didn't want to show it. Alison got up and grabbed some of Julie's clothes from her closet and threw them to her sister.

"Thanks, Ali," Julie said, as she dressed into a loose pink t-shirt and white pyjama shorts. She didn't care about dressing in front of Alison. She's seen her naked a few times...suck as the one other time their father had raped her.

"Where's Daddy?" Alison piped after a short silence. Julie glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. 1:00am Julie sighed.

"Probably sleeping," she said, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Julie, why does Daddy hate us?" Alison blurted out. Julie sighed sadly.

"Daddy doesn't _hate_ us, Ali. He's just...a troubled man..." Julie said, trying to find the right words to explain to an 8-year-old.

"But, if he doesn't hate us, why does he hit us all the time?" Alison asked.

"He's just drunk. He doesn't mean it," Julie explained.

"But why does Daddy need to get drunk?" Alison continued to question. Julie sighed once more.

"You'll understand when you're older," she told her younger sister.

"But, Julie. What happened to Mummy?" Julie's face fell. Alison was only six when their mother died, so she didn't remember much about her death. The only thing she knew was that Melanie died in a terrible accident two years ago. There was a silence between the sisters, until Alison spoke up once more.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that," she said, feeling ashamed. _Can't I do anything right?_ she thought.

"It's okay, Ali. You need to know..." Julie took a deep breath before beginning the story.

"Two years ago, Mum went on a trip to Los Angeles because she had to visit our great-great aunt's funeral," Julie began. She took another deep breath before continuing. "On her way back, the plane back to Bellwood crashed. There were no survivors..." Julie looked like she was about to cry just from reliving the memory. But she held it in, for Alison's sake.

"Since that accident, Daddy started to ignore us. He didn't talk to us, or play and laugh with us like he used to. After a while, he started to drink. He would come back every Friday, Saturday and Sunday night drunk and...you know the rest..."

"Julie, why can't we tell someone?" Alison asked, "Like the police? Or the Plumbers? Or Ben?"

Alison found out about the Plumbers and Julie's alien affiliation when she caught Julie watching Ben on the news one night two years ago, and Julie was forced to explain everything to her. Like Julie, she thought it was very cool, much to Julie's surprise.

"W-we can't," Julie said.

"But why not?" demanded Alison.

"It's complicated...you'll understand someday, Alison," Julie said sternly, but Alison was very persistent, just like her sister.

"So, you'd rather live like this!? Wouldn't it make things a lot better if we just tell someone?"

"Alison, we can't!" Julie shrieked, standing up so suddenly, towering above Alison. Alison was taken aback by Julie's tone. She rarely spoke to her like that.

"But-,"

"Not another word, Alison," Julie scolded, crossing her arms and looking away from Alison.

Alison was about to say something back, but stopped to think. She wasn't sure how to answer back.

"Ali...I'm sorry," Julie apologised when she saw the hurt look on her sister's face. "I shouldn't have shouted like that..." There are times when Julie felt useless and alone, like Alison, but she never showed fear. She had to be strong for Alison. And Ben, Kevin, Gwen, Ship and...and her mother...

"You'll understand someday, Alison...we can't tell anyone..." Julie repeated. "Promise me."

Alison was unsure if she should, at first. But Julie was her older sister, and she knew better than her. Alison couldn't betray her.

"Pinkie swear," Alison said, holding up her pinkie while she looked at it. Julie smiled. _Kids,_ she thought.

Julie and Alison intertwined their smallest fingers and shook.

"Now, it's getting late...we'd better get to bed. You can sleep here tonight, Alison," Julie said.

"Everything's going to be different someday, Alison...I promise," Julie whispered, tucking Alison under her covers.

"You think so?" Alison questioned. Julie smiled warmly, and tucked a strand of Alison's black hair behind her ear.

"I know so." Julie then began to sing a soothing lullaby.

_Come stop your crying, it will be all right.... just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you, from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry._

Her voice was so soothing and angelic. Alison smiled at her sister, trying to resist closing her eyes.

_For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here, don't you cry._

_'Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more..._

_You'll be in my heart. No matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart... always... always..._

When Julie was sure Alison was asleep, she began to sob quietly to herself. Julie can call herself a good person. Promising her little 8-year-old sister all these childish things that she herself didn't think could ever happen. That one day all their troubles would turn around. Julie had lost faith a long time ago, but she stayed strong for Alison. She thought about what Alison had said. About how things would be a lot better if they tell someone about their abuse. Sitting around wasn't going to make things any better. But their father had threatened them that if they ever told anyone, they'll receive the punishment of a lifetime. Julie began to sob harder. She continued to cry her eyes out until she fell dead asleep that night. She had no idea what to do...

* * *

**Ben: Ice, can you and JBAL19 do me a favour?**

**Me: Depends...**

**Ben: STOP TORTURING JULIE!**

**Me: What? We have to make your relationship with Julie exciting somehow. And...I LOVE THIS SONG!**

**C ya!**


	3. IceGirl2772: Reliving Memories part 2

**Ben: I'm still never gonna forgive you for this.**

**Me: Would you PLEASE stop saying that!? Every time I go to work on this chapter, he says what he said just then. God! This is my second chapter in **_**Abusive Secrets**_**.**

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own anything.**

_**Italics**_** = flashback**

* * *

Julie stirred a little bit before opening her eyes and gently sitting up so she didn't wake Alison. Her whole body was suddenly aching from the assault that happened hours before. It was something she got used to, since the assaults have been going on for 2 years now. At first, they were minor. If she said that about the assaults now, she'd be lying. They were getting more and more life threatening as the days past. She knew they had to tell someone. Every day, she wished they could. But, they knew how lethal their father was. They didn't want everyone they knew to suffer like they did.

She heard felt Alison stir next to her. She checked to see if she was awake, but she was still in deep slumber. Julie smiled to herself as she remembered the first time she ever laid her eyes on her little sister.

_10-year-old Julie Yamamoto was sitting in her classroom paying attention to the teacher as he drabbled on about something relating to the British settlers. No one really cared about this. Julie was an exception. She loved to learn. She LIVED to learn. Just then, her father, Tony Yamamoto, knocked on the door and walked into the classroom._

"_Excuse me, Mr Harris?" Tony interrupted._

_The class suddenly perked up when Mr Harris' long and boring lecture was cut short. Mr Harris didn't like that at all. Julie perked up when she saw her father._

"_Look here, mister. I don't know who you think y---," Mr Harris' threatening sentence was suddenly cut short by..._

"_Dad!" Julie squealed._

"_Grab your stuff, kiddo. We're going to the hospital," Tony kindly commanded._

_He didn't even have to tell her twice. Julie was already packing her things. Once she was done, she ran to her father._

"_Mum's having my little sister?" Julie guessed, which was more of a statement then question._

"_She sure it. Come on. Let's go. I've already signed you out at the main office," Tony told her._

"_Wait a second. I want to get my homework from Mr Harris," Julie told him as she walked towards the teacher._

_Once she got her homework, they were on their way to the hospital._

_At the hospital..._

_Once they arrived at the hospital, they headed straight to the reception desk. The receptionist was typing on her computer, but immediately looked up when she noticed Tony's and Julie's presence._

"_Hello. I'm here to see Mrs Melanie Yamamoto. I delivered here an hour ago. She's here to have a baby," Tony told her._

"_What is your relation to her?" she asked._

"_I'm her husband," Tony then hoisted Julie and held her against his hip, "And this is our daughter. I just had to pick her up from school."_

"_Your wife is still in delivery. The doctor will come out when she's done," the receptionist assured._

"_Mrs Melanie Yamamoto!" the doctor called out._

"_That was fast," Julie muttered as they raced towards the doctor._

"_Your wife is OK. She is resting with her baby girl," the doctor told them._

"_Can we see her?" Julie asked eagerly._

_The doctor only chuckled. "Sure, go ahead. Down the hall in room 27," she told them._

_As soon as Julie and Tony arrived, they saw Melanie looking exhausted and covered in a thin coat of sweat holding a baby girl in her arms._

"_You wanna hold her, Tony?" Melanie asked._

_Tony was already taking his newborn daughter into her arms. Melanie patted her hand on the mattress. Julie immediately climbed onto her bed and sat next to her mother._

"_Can I hold her?" Julie asked._

_Tony handed Julie her new sister. As soon as the baby was in Julie's arms, she woke up and started reaching for her big sister. They connected immediately. Julie only smiled as her sister held her finger in a tight grasp._

"_Julie, you wanna decide a name?" Melanie asked._

_Julie thought about it for a moment, before coming up with the perfect name._

"_Alison. Alison Melanie Yamamoto," Julie decided._

_Tony and Melanie smiled to each other. They loved the name their eldest daughter picked._

"_Well, Alison Melanie Yamamoto, welcome to the family," Tony said._

And ever since that day, Julie was changed. She immediately adapted into the role of big sister and had an intangible relationship with Alison. And, when Ben came along, he became sort of like a big brother to her. Alison adored him as much as she adored Julie. She reached over towards her little sister and gently touched the locket on her neck. She gave it to Alison on the first Christmas they ever had together. On the front in the centre of the heart, in fancy writing, was the saying, 'Sisters Forever'. Inside the locket was a photo of Julie and Alison when her and their mother was released from the hospital. Next to it on the other side was a photo of the 4 of them together which was taken 2 weeks before Melanie's sudden death. She still remembered the look on her face when she first laid her eyes on the locket.

"_MUM! DAD! WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS MORNING!" 10-year-old Julie squealed as she ran into her parents' bedroom and jumped onto the bed._

_Tony groaned as he opened his eyes momentarily and saw Julie's excited face before turning towards the alarm clock. __6:30am_

"_Julie, go back to sleep. It's 6:30. You'll wake up Alison," Tony groaned as he closed his eyes and attempted to sleep._

"_She's awake. I checked on her before I came running in," Julie retorted as she shock her Dad's sleeping body._

"_She's probably hungry. It's probably time for her bottle anyway. I'll feed her than we'll open presents," Melanie assured her eldest daughter as she slid her slippers and dressing gown on._

"_I fed her for you," Julie told her._

"_Did you get the temperature right?" Melanie asked worriedly._

"_You left the temperature stuff written on a post-it note on the fridge," Julie responded._

"_I'll go get Alison and we'll open presents," Tony told them as he left the room and headed to the nursery._

_As soon as Alison was sitting comfortably on Julie's lap, Tony proceeded to getting his presents to Melanie and his two daughters. Finally, it was Julie's turn to give out the presents. She gave her little sister to her mother before climbing under the tree to grab the presents she needed. She handed Tony his present before heading to Melanie and Alison._

"_Can I open Alison's?" Julie asked her mother hopefully._

"_Go ahead," Melanie replied as she handed Alison back to her older sister._

_Tony opened his present and looked in awe at his present which was a universal remote which was what he always wanted. Melanie adored her new apron which was covered with red roses and on the front in white fancy writing was written '#1 Mum'. Julie opened her present for her little sister. Alison smiled and giggled as her older sister open the box to reveal a shining, gold, heart-shaped locket with 'Sisters Forever' engraved on the front._

"_Julie...you shouldn't have," Melanie gasped._

"_It's a beauty alright. But, where did you get it?" Tony asked._

"_At the jewellery shop around the corner. Cost me most of my allowance. But, it was worth it," Julie explained as she pointed to Alison who was staring happily at the locket._

Ever since that day, Alison would adore the locket every time she saw it. As soon as she was old enough, she started wearing it. Julie was suddenly distracted from her thoughts as Alison suddenly started wincing and whimpering in pain as she slept.

* * *

**Ben: *goes to say something***

**Me: Don't say it! It's not much. But, at least it's something...right? I should have JBAL19's chapter soon. I also want to explain to you guys what made Julie name her little sister Alison.**

**When Julie was 7, her best friend, Alison, was killed at a school shooting because one of the kids in the older grades thought it would be cool to bring a gun to school. Julie got shot in the arm around the same time Alison got shot. Alison died in the ambulance on the way to the hospital. And...that's pretty much it.**

**REVIEW!**


	4. TheWindSinger192: Mixed News

**Me: Now this will be nothing…NOT! JUST ANOTHER AWESOME CHAPTER FROM MY GOOD FRIEND, JBAL19!**

**Ben: Did you HAVE to do that to me!**

**Me: You see what I have to put up with? The idea was fan-fucking-tastic (I got that from **_**Terms of Endearment**_**) and it adds a twist to the story. Hey! I just got an idea for the next chapter! But I'll have to talk to my friend/partner-in-crime first…**

**Julie: But still…DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT TO US!**

**Me: I own nothing. Enjoy.

* * *

**Julie awoke for the second time since the night before. She looked over at the digital clock on her nightstand, which read 9:40am. So that meant her father would've left for work already **(AN: He has a weekend job.)**. Her hazel eyes darted over to a sleeping Alison and she gently shook her little sister.

"Ali, it's time to wake up," Julie said softly.

Alison slowly opened her eyes.

"Julie?" she murmured.

"Come on, lazybones, get up," Julie lightheartedly commanded. She helped Alison off the bed and lead her to her dressing table. Julie got out her makeup kit and started covering Alison's wounds with powder. Alison flinched at the contact, but she was used to the routine.

"Julie?" Alison said, breaking the silence.

"Yes?" Julie replied.

"Why exactly can't we tell anyone about the abuse?" Alison questioned. Julie sighed, wondering if she'll ever drop this.

"We can't let anyone get hurt," Julie answered.

"But we're the ones getting hurt!" Alison retorted.

"Alison, we can't tell anyone. You'll understand when you're older," Julie said for the hundredth time.

"If I live that long," Alison once again retorted. This was the first time she answered back to her sister. And it wasn't just one of those moments where she got angry and said something she didn't mean. She knew her sister needed some sense smacked into her.

"Alison…" Julit got ready to scold her, but she knew Alison had a point. The assaults were getting more and more life threatening everyday. It was only a matter of time before they were killed…no! Their father wouldn't do that to them…would he?

"Dad will never do that to us," Julie said quietly, more to herself than Alison. But Alison heard her anyway.

"Oh yeah? He beats us, throws us and cuts us with knives! Any fahter who can do all that to his children is capable of anything! If you're not going to tell anyone, then I will!" Alison yelled.

Julie was shocked at Alison's comment. But most of all, she was ashamed. She knew Alison was right, and she was ashamed that her little sister realises all of this while she didn't. The pain and suffering they have to live through was all her fault. Because she was too stupid to tell anyone. And it was her fault that her 8-year-old sister has to suffer at the hands of their abusive father. If she really wanted to protect Alison, she would've told someone about the abuse when it started. Julie realised that she was the worst older sister ever. Alison might as well be her older sister.

"You're right, Alison," Julie admitted. "I promise I'll get help."

"Really? Thanks, Julie!" Alison exclaimed. Julie smiled sadly. Truthfully, she was still unsure about telling anyone. But she knew she had to.

"No problen. Now, let's finish covering up these wounds then we'll go grab some breakfast at the café," Julie said.

The 2 sisters spent the rest of their Saturday shopping and playing and having fun for once. When they finally got home, it was late, but hours before their fahter would normally be home.

Right now, it was one in the morning, and Tony still hasn't come home. Julie knew he went out to drink on the weekend, but he never came home this late. Julie began to worry. Wait! What was she talking about? If her fahter had come home she'd be knocked out and covered with bruises and cuts and blood! But still, what if he passed out from alcohol overdose? What if he's at the hospital? What if he's dying! What if he's dead!

"What am I thinking! I don't care for that beast! Not a bit! Especially after everything he's done!" Julie muttered to herself. "I hope he IS dead!" Ha. Like she was that lucky.

Julie waited for her father to come home, not wanting to fall asleep and have him sneak up on her. She was about to give in, when suddenly, she head a knock on her door.

"Julie?" It was Alison.

"Come in, Ali," Julie said.

Alison stepped into the room (the door was opened).

"Where's Daddy?" she asked.

"I don't know," Julie said.

"You know, you still haven't told anyone," Alison reminded her. Julie cringed a little.

"Sorry, Ali, I will," she said.

"What about now? Before Dad gets home. Call the police, or something," Alison said.

"OK. I'll do it. Our lives are going to change, Alison," Julie assureed her, giving her a weak, but genuine smile. Just as she was about to dial 911 on her cell, they heard the doorbell ring.

"Who coul that be at this time of night?" Julie asked. It couldn't be their father. He wouldn't ring the doorbell.

"Stay here, Alison," Julie commanded. She then quickly went downstairs to answer the door. When she opened it, she found 2 polive officers standing at her doorstep. She became worried. What was this about?

"Um, is there a problem, officers?" Julie timidly asked.

"Is this the residence of Tony Yamamoto?" one of the police officers asked.

"Yes. I'm his daughter," Julie replied. "Why? Is there something wrong?"

"You father had caused a car accident downtown while driving drunk. He's severely injuried and has been brought to the hospital," the other polive officer informed her grimly. And I believe one of the people in the accident was Ben Tennyson."

* * *

**Julie: Wow.**

**Ben: Oh my god.**

**Me: Don't even go there, guys.**

**Me, Ben and Julie: REVIEW! *we all faint from shock***


	5. IceGirl2772: Are You Being Abused?

**Me: Oh my God! I'm still recovering from the shock of what happened last chapter!**

**Ben: DID YOU 2 HAVE TO DO THAT TO ME!**

**Me: WILL YOU QUIT SAYING THAT ALREADY!**

**Ben: NO!**

**Me: DO YOU SEE WHAT I HAVE TO PUT UP WITH! I own nothing.**

**Me and Ben: ENJOY!**

**Ben: NOT!**

Me: *throws pillows at him*

**Ben: HEY!  


* * *

**"Car accident?" Julie repeated shell-shocked.

She knew that when her father got drunk, he was lethal...well, abuse wise, anyways. But she didn't think that he would go around drink driving and causing a car accident somewhere. Especially one that involved her boyfriend of 3 years. This was just too much for her to handle. WAY too much to handle, I should be saying actually.

"I'm afraid so, miss," the officer responded sadly.

"Do you know if my boyfriend's OK?' Julie asked worriedly.

"Well, Mr Tennyson was in a bad way when we arrived at the scene. He has received multiple injuries. At this present time, he is in surgery," the other officer explained.

"Would you like a ride to the hospital?" the officer asked.

"Please. Just give me and my sister a few minutes to get changed," Julie responded as she shut the door and ran off to get changed.

"Julie, what's happening?" Alison asked as she saw her sister get dressed.

"Daddy caused an accident. He and Ben are in the hospital," Julie explained as she threw some clothes at her baby sister.

"Is Ben gonna die?" Alison asked with tears in her eyes.

Obviously, she and Ben are very close like she and Alison are very close. In fact, she considers Ben an older brother. Especially after Melanie died in that plane crash 2 years ago. One example of this is one day when she was getting bullied...

_Begin flashback  
__A 6-year-old Alison was walking out of the elementry school grounds one day when..._

"_Hey, thumb sucker!" Cash called out as he took off her backpack and held it high above her head._

"_Give it back!" Alison yelled as she jumped up to reach it._

_"Who's gonna make us, shrimp? We're not scared of your big sister," J.T. pointed out._

"_Give it back, Cash!" a voice boomed behind them._

_They turned around and saw Ben Tennyson standing near the elementry school gates with his fists clentched._

"_Whatcha gonna do about it, huh, Tennyson?" Cash taunted._

"_Yeah. Use that weird watch to 'scare' us?" J.T. added._

_That just pulled the last straw. Ben walked right up to Cash Murray and socked him good in the face. The backpack went flying and Ben just managed to catch it before it landed in the mud._

"_Let's get out of here, dude!" J.T. shouted as he and Cash ran away like the cowards they are._

"_Mess with my sister again, I'll do worse!" Ben called out to them before turning to the 6-year-old, "You OK, Ali?"_

"_Why is he so mean?" Alison asked as she grabbed Ben's hand and they headed towards the tennis courts._

"_Let's just say he has problems. He's a little coo-coo in the head," Ben explained as he demonstrated what he meant which earned giggles from Alison, "Come on. Let's go meet up with your sister."_

"_As long as you two don't go all smoochie when I'm around, I'll be cool. I love you, brother," Alison confessed.__End flashback_

"I love you too, sister," Ben responded.

"I hope not, Ali. But it might be best if we prepare for the worst," Julie responded as she threw on her jacket.

"But, Julie! Ben can't die! He's my brother. He can't leave!" Alison cried with tears streaming.

"Ali, he's gonna be fine. I promise," Julie swore as she scooped her crying sister in her arms, not sure of who she was reassuring more. Her sister or herself?

With that, they walked outside and the police gave them a ride to the hospital. Once they entered the waiting room they saw Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin and Ben's parents waiting anxiously.

"Julie!" Gwen exclaimed in relief as she embraced her best friend.

"We came as soon as we heard. The police told me Ben's in surgery. How bad is he?" Julie asked worriedly.

"They're not saying anything. Julie, I don't want you to freak out, but they actually lost Ben," Kevin told her.

"WHAT?" Julie screeched.

"Relax. They managed to bring him back. I see Alison's upset with the news," Gwen remarked as she pointed to the 8-year-old girl who is currently being comforted by Ben's parents.

"She's beyond upset. She cried all the way here," Julie explained.

"Julie, where did you get the bruises on your arm?" Kevin asked worriedly as he rolled her jacket sleeve up to reveal the purple and blue bruises that covered it.

"Oh my God. Julie, what's going on? You've been getting more and more bruises since your mum died 2 years ago. I know we respect your privacy but we have a right to know what's going on. Is Alison covered in bruises too?" Gwen asked.

The only thing Julie could do is nod. Gwen and Kevin looked at each other and gasped. Then, Kevin put two and two together. Tony was driving under the influence of alchohol and Julie and Alison show up at the hospital covered in bruises and are sporting possibly other injuries. It just hit him.

"Julie, is your father abusing you and Alison?" Kevin questioned worriedly, his fists clenched as he feared her answer.

Julie took a deep breath. It was now or never. She finally answered the question written on Gwen and Kevin's face along with the concern, "Yes. Alison and I are being abused by our own father."  


* * *

**Me: Ooooooh.**

**Ben: So the cat is out of the bag.**

**Me: How will they react to this abusive secret?**

**Ben: You're gonna have to stay tuned to find out.**

**Me: Hey. If you think they're gonna be bad, just wait till Ben finds out.**

**Ben: Yeah.**

**Me: Of course, if you want more, you'll have to leave a review.**

**Me and Ben: HASTA LA VISTA!**


	6. TheWindSinger192: Gwevin

**Me: OK. I know you hate me and TheWindSinger192 (aka JBAL19) for not updating in...ALMOST A YEAR? HOLY SHIT!**

**Ben: I hate you.**

**Me: Are you ever gonna stop saying that?**

**Ben: NEVER!**

**Me: **_**I will never say never! I will fight! I will fight till forever to make it right! Whenever you knock me down, I will not stay on the ground! Pick it up! Pick it up! Pick it up! Pick it up up up up! And never say never...**_

**Ben: Shit. I got her going. I'm screwed.**

**Me: I just can't believe that they're making us wait till August 18 till we can get Justin Bieber: Never Say Never on BluRay. Oh! I went to see it in 3D when it was in cinemas. It was AMAZING! When Justin reached out his hand towards the audience, I reached my hand to him...until my mum swatted my hand away. I have to admit. It's the only movie I've EVER been to where everyone started telling each other to shut up when the lights started dimming. Mum and I thought there was gonna be a bitch fight for a second!**

**Ben: You're deliberately stalling...**

**Me: I thought that'd make you happy.**

**Ben: It does. I just want to get to the part where Kevin beats up Julie's father.**

**Me: You were going to say Kevin beats up Justin Bieber, weren't you?**

**Ben: Yep.**

**Me: I just want Justin Bieber to follow me on Twitter. I've been trying to get him to follow me for over a year to no advil...**

**Ben: Dude! Just get this over with!**

**Me: Obviously, I own nothing related to Ben 10. And...WHEN WILL THEY POST NEW EPISODES OF ULTIMATE ALIEN?**

**Ben: I DON'T KNOW!**

**Me and Ben: ENJOY!**

* * *

"Oh my God," Sandra and Carl whispered.

"Why... why didn't you tell us before?" Gwen asked delicately, tears brimming in her emerald eyes.

"I wanted to protect you guys. I wanted to make sure that my Dad doesn't hurt any of you," Julie explained. She mentally slapped herself, seeing the irony of how she wanted to protect her friends from her dad by not telling them about the abuse, but because of that, her beloved boyfriend is in the hospital and under surgery. Besides, that was only part of the reason. She just didn't want to admit that she was afraid to tell anyone.

"But Julie, we could've handled it. The police could've handled it. The only one you were hurting by keeping this secret is yourself, and Alison," Kevin reasoned. He felt a surge of anger go through him. No, he was beyond angry. Tony had hurt the two people he considered the brother and sister he never had. Kevin swore that he'd pay for it one way or another.

"I know," Julie said. "I'm sorry."

"Julie, don't be. It's not your fault. You don't deserve this. No one does," Kevin said. "And when I get my hands on that creep..."

Gwen placed her hand on Kevin's tense shoulder as a gesture of comfort, giving him a look that pretty much says "No beating up anyone!" Kevin clearly got the message and relaxed. Besides, Tony was probably beaten up enough already.

"How long, exactly, has this been going on?" Gwen asked Julie. The softness in Gwen's green eyes made Julie feel more comfortable about answering.

"2 years," Julie answered quietly. "Ever since my Mum died."

"2 years?" Kevin repeated. '_How did we not notice?_' both he and Gwen thought. All those times Julie showed up at school and on missions with bruises and scars, all those times her eyes were swollen and bloodshot and it looked like she had tear stains on her face, how she flinched everytime her father was brought up in conversations, how they never see her father and Julie never invites them into her house... how could they have not suspected anything from the signs?

Julie nodded, keeping her head down so Gwen, Kevin and Alison didn't see her trying to hold back tears.

"Please don't tell Ben. Not yet. Not until he recovers. It'll be too much for him to take in while he's still injured," Julie pleaded.

Alison, who had remained silent throughout this exchange, looked like she was about to object, but thought better of it and held her tongue.

"We won't tell a soul," Gwen promised. Kevin muttered his agreement, and Alison nodded. Sandra and Carl were speechless.

"Julie, it's going to be OK. As soon as your father recovers, we'll report him to the police. He'll be jailed for life for this!" Carl told his son's girlfriend, suddenly snapping back into reality.

Julie smiled at him. "Thanks, Mr Tennyson."

"Oh, you poor things!" Sandra exclaimed as she hugged and comforted Alison.

"Julie, is... is this the only thing he does to you?" Gwen asked. Despite her vague words, Julie knew what she was talking about.

"No... I... I was... raped... twice," Julie confessed, still staring down at the floor. She could hear gasps from Gwen, Kevin and Ben's parents.

"I am going to KILL that bastard," Kevin growled. "I don't care what happens to me, that piece of dog shit will die!"

"Kevin, there's no need..." Julie began.

"What do you mean there's no need? That guy deserves to die! Are you just gonna let him off without punishment after everything he's done to you?" Kevin retorted.

"No! Of course not! But we don't need to kill him! We can just tell the police and let them handle it. My Dad will be in jail for a long time, possibly forever," Julie reasoned.

"We're not murderers," Gwen added. "We'll only kill if it's necessary."

"Fine... but I'm still gonna beat him up," Kevin said, causing Gwen to roll her eyes.

"I think Ben will have that covered," she said, knowing how her cousin can get.

Right... Ben... Julie thought, suddenly remembering why they were all here, and started panicking all over again. She started pacing up and down, waiting for some doctor to freaking show up!

"Ben's gonna be OK, right Julie?" Alison asked. Julie put on a fake smile.

"Of course he is, Alison," Julie said, trying to force as much optimism as possible into her voice before resuming her pacing.

"Julie, you should probably rest, it's nearly 2am," Gwen advised. Julie suddenly realised how tired she was. All she was doing all night before she came to the hospital was waiting for her father to come home to beat her until she lost consciousness, and she hadn't slept a wink.

"Same with you," Julie replied, giving her friend a smile. Gwen was too tired to say anything. She only nodded and rested her head on Kevin's shoulder, who in turn buried his head into his girlfriend's flame-coloured hair, drinking in her sweet scent. Julie smiled and went over and took a seat next to Alison, who was already curled up on Sandra's lap asleep. Julie felt her eyelids shutting, and she leaned against her chair and drifted into sleep instantly.

Julie only felt like she slept for a heartbeat by the time she was shaken awake. She blinked open her hazel eyes to see Alison bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Come on, Julie! The doctors said we can see Ben! He's OK!" the little 8-year-old squeaked.

Relief shot through Julie and she was immediately out of her seat and in her boyfriend's room, realising that she was the last one to arrive. What she saw, however, was Ben hooked up to a whole bunch of machines and tubes, looking pale, tired and weak. Seeing her beloved boyfriend like this made Julie want to cry, but she comforted herself with the fact that Ben's alive. Julie slowly made her way over to her boyfriend's bed, forcing a smile on her face.

"Hey, Ben," Julie greeted quietly.

"Julie!" Ben exclaimed, his eyes immediately lighting up at the sight of his girlfriend.

"I think we'd better leave them alone," Kevin said in a low voice.

Sandra, Carl, Gwen and Alison looked disappointed, but they understood Kevin's point and made their way to the door.

"Don't worry, Ben, we'll be back!" Alison promised.

"What happened?" Julie asked Ben once Alison left the room.

"Well, me, Gwen and Kevin had to go deal with the Forever Knights again. I beat them of course, being awesome and all," Ben said with a cocky grin.

Julie rolled her eyes, but inwardly, she admired Ben for still being able to crack a joke in the state that he's in.

"And I was driving home... then... I'm not really sure what happened. All I know was that I ended up here," Ben finished. Julie cringed at how weak he sounded.

"I'm just glad that you're here," Ben added, reaching out and taking Julie's hand into his. Julie felt tears spring to her eyes again.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, but she had said it loud enough for Ben to hear.

"Don't be, it's not like this is your fault," Ben tried to assure her.

That's the thing. This was her fault. What would Ben say if he knew that? And more importantly, what would he say when he found out about the abuse?

"OK, miss, you have to leave now," the nurse said as she broke into the tense moment. "Mr. Tennyson needs to rest."

"But... OK, fine," Julie said disappointedly. She cast one regretful look at Ben before exiting his room. She slumped onto one of the chairs in the waiting room, feeling lost, confused and hopeless.

"Hey, Julie. Mind if I sit with you?" Gwen asked as she walked over to her friend.

"No, not at all," Julie smiled.

"Thanks," Gwen said and took a seat next to Julie. "So, what did Ben say to you?"

"Nothing, really. It doesn't matter," Julie replied. She sighed. "I just hate seeing him like that."

"Ben will be fine. I know my cousin. He'll pull through this," Gwen reassured. But, deep down, she was actually as worried about Ben as Julie was.

"I know, but I still can't help but worry," Julie said. "I mean, what if he doesn't make it?"

"Don't think like that!" Gwen exclaimed.

"I know, and never say never, blah, blah, blah. But it's still a possibility! Let's face it, this is the real world! There's no such thing as a happily ever after, no fairy-tale ending! Not everything's always gonna work out! This world's a terrible place!" Julie ranted.

Gwen just stared at Julie in shock. This really wasn't like her.

Julie sighed.

"Sorry. It's just that... I already lost my mother, and, I don't think I'd be able to live with losing Ben as well. And... I'm just angry because I feel like what happened to Ben was my fault! Maybe if I didn't keep the abuse a secret, he wouldn't be here right now!" Julie screamed

Gwen just stared at Julie in shock. Doctors and nurses passing by gave them sympathetic looks, as if they had experienced exactly what Julie had been through.

"Julie, people are starting to stare," Gwen warned.

"Do you think I care?" Julie snapped. Her expression softened when she saw the hurt in Gwen's eyes.

"I'm sorry," she apologised.

"You don't have to be. Look, don't blame yourself for what happened to Ben. It's not your fault. If anything, it's your Dad's fault," Gwen said with a hint of bitterness when she mentioned Julie's Dad.

"But, if I had told you guys-" Julie started

"Well, tell me, is it your fault that your Dad is an alcoholic brute?" Gwen asked.

"Well... no," Julie admitted. "But-"

"Look, I'll admit that I don't know how your feeling. But I know you had a reason for not reporting the abuse. I may not understand exactly what that reason is, but I've never been in your position, so I don't have the right to judge. Besides, it's not like you were the one who caused that car accident. It wasn't your fault, and blaming yourself isn't going to help Ben get any better. Ben will be fine. He's been through worse. I'm sure he can make it out of this one," Gwen advised.

Julie was about to protest, but then hesitated. Gwen was right. Blaming herself wouldn't help Ben, or anyone.

"Everything will be fine. I promise. We'll report your Dad to the police, and the police will deal with him," Gwen said.

"But where will Alison and I go after that?" Julie pointed out. "We're going to have to get adopted into some other family. What if we get sent to an orphanage?"

Gwen wasn't sure what to say. Julie had made an excellent point. What would happen to her and Alison if they're taken away from their father? They would have to get adopted by another family. Sure, Julie may be 18 and a legal adult, but Gwen doubted that Julie would be considered capable of taking care of Alison by herself after everything that had happened. And if they have to go to an orphanage, where would they go? Bellwood doesn't have an orphanage.

"I don't know," Gwen admitted. "We'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

**Me: I'm drained of ideas for this. But I do have one. I'll do a time skip where Ben's better and Julie finally tells Ben that her dad has turned into an alcoholic, that he abuses Julie and Alison and that Julie's been raped twice. He'll get pissed and ready to go all Humungosaur on the guy.**

**Ben: *turns into Humungosaur* Who's ready to rumble?**

**Me: Dude, seriously?**

**Ben: I didn't abandon Ben 10 for Avalon High and CSI!**

**Me: I NEVER ABANDONED BEN 10! I JUST DON'T HAVE INSPIRATION ANYMORE! There hasn't been a new episode of Ben 10 Ultimate Alien in two months now! We don't know what's going on!**

**Ben: Well, we have to go now.**

**Me: Review, fave, alert and more.**

**Ben: And follow her on Twitter. Same name as here.**

**Me: Dude. Seriously.**

**Ben: You can never have too many followers. AND DON'T START SINGING THAT GAY FAGGOT!**

**Me: Damnit. Ignore that last request from Ben if you want to. I think I slipped something into his smoothie by accident.**

**Me and Ben: BYE!**


	7. IceGirl2772: Ben Finds Out

**Ben: I hate you so much right now.**

**Me: **_**It's the most beautiful time of the year. Lights fill the streets, spreading so much cheer. I should be playing in the winter snow. But I'mma be under the mistletoe. I don't wanna miss out on the holidays. But I can't stop staring at your face. I should be playing in the winter snow. But I'mma be under the mistletoe. With you... Shawty, with you... With you... Shawty, with you... With you... Under the mistletoe...**_

**Ben: Oh Dear God...**

**Me: **_**Everyone's gathering around the fire. Chestnuts roasting like a hot July. I should be chilling with my folks. I know. But I'mma be under the mistletoe. Word on the street Santa's coming tonight. Reindeer's flying through the sky so high. I should be making a list. I know. But I'mma be under the mistletoe. With you... Shawty, with you... With you... Shawty, with you... With you... Under the mistletoe... With you... Shawty, with you... With you... Shawty, with you... With you... Under the mistletoe...**_

**Ben: *gags me* She owns nothing. ENJOY!**

* * *

It's been two weeks now since the car accident involving Ben and Tony. So far, everything's going well for everyone.

Ben is making a fast recovery. Thankfully, the only part of his body broken was his left arm. The rest of the injuries was mainly bruised ribs and internal bleeding. However, he can't go back to fighting aliens until his cast comes off. That made Ben depressed. But he immediately pirked up when he realized that he would actually have more time to spend with his beloved girlfriend, Julie.

As soon as Tony was released from hospital, the officers arrested him for driving under the influence and causing bodily harm to someone due to being under the influence as well as the abuse he has been causing Julie and Allison over the past two years (the abuse part Ben still doesn't know). He's currently in jail awaiting trial which will take place a few weeks after Ben's been released from the hospital.

Julie and Allison were slowing transforming back to the normal selves, the Julie and Allison Yamamoto they were before their mother died and their father became an abusive alcoholic. Ben, Gwen and Kevin have never been happier to see them no longer being shells of their former selves. However, some bruises and injuries from their last abuse session still remained. And the scars they've sustained over the past two years are imprinted on their skins forever. There was nothing they could do to change that. But they went on as if nothing ever happened.

"I just spoke to Ben's doctor. He says that if he's improved enough by the end of the week, he can go home," Gwen announced, causing everyone to cheer, "However, he's still on bedrest for another week due to the internal injuries he received in the car accident and even after that week is done, he's still limited when it comes to physical activity for another two weeks or so. That means no playing soccer, no fighting aliens and no any other straineous activity you can think of."

"Damnit! You know how high the uncapturned alien rate has grown since his car accident? It's grown a lot! We can't catch as many as we normally do without Ben and his Omnitrix!" Kevin exclaimed in frustration, "And if you ever tell him that I said that, no matter what, I'll deny it."

"Sure you will," Allison agreed sarcastically.

Gwen and Julie just sat there giggling and rolling their eyes as Kevin and Allison began pulling silly faces at each other. Kevin wouldn't admit this much, but he loves Julie and Allison as if they were his own siblings. But Kevin doesn't love Alison as much as Ben does.

One day, about two weeks after Melanie was killed in that plane crash and another two weeks before their dad started abusing them, Cash and JT were giving Alison a hard time again and even said mean things about Julie. They even said they'd like to 'bang her', if you know what I mean. Ben was on his way to Alison's school to pick her up when he heard that. Before Alison, Cash and JT knew it; Four Arms 'mysteriously' appeared and began beating Cash and JT to pulps. Thankfully, Alison managed to talk Ben out of doing even more bodily harm to Cash and JT. And since Julie had to wait another hour for the bus since her bike and Ben's car was in the shop and Gwen and Kevin were away on alien business, Ben took Alison out for an ice cream cone and a smoothie.

"So when have you told Ben yet?" Gwen asked suddenly.

"Asked what?" Julie demanded in confusion.

"Don't play dumb with me, Julie. You are WAY too smart to be able to play dumb with anything. Besides, you should know what I'm talking about. You know? Your dad abusing you and Alison," Gwen reminded her.

"I haven't told him yet," Julie admitted.

"You do realize that you're gonna have to tell him about your dad turned into an abusive alcoholic against you and Alison, right? And I'd go with sooner because I know for a fact he's going to be mad enough as it is because you kept it from him for two whole years," Gwen pointed out.

"You think I don't know that? I considered telling him when I first saw him that night two weeks ago. But then I chickened out. I thought of so many times of when I was going to tell him. But I decided to wait until he's discharged and/or fully recovered from his injuries. I don't wanna stress him while he's still injured," Julie decided.

"That's a good idea. The last thing we need is for Ben to be even more stressed out while he's recovering from a pretty bad car accident," Gwen nodded in agreement.

"I have to get Alison home. I've only just realized how late it's gotten. And we have school tomorrow," Julie realized.

"Alright. See you tomorrow?" Kevin asked.

"Of course," Julie nodded before leaving.

Once they have left, Kevin immediately turned to Gwen and said five words that will change everything forever,

"We have to tell Ben."

"What are you? Insane? We promised we would let Julie tell him!" Gwen snapped.

"But you and I both know she won't. She thinks she's keeping it a secret to protect all of us. Really, all it's going to do is to get herself and Alison even more injured. Maybe even killed. Imagine how Ben would feel if Julie died because of the abuse and he didn't do anything to stop it! He's the Hero of Heroes. It's his job to protect others. Secretly or...not so secretly. So let him protect Julie and Alison. Let him protect the woman he wants to spend the rest of his life with. Let him protect the girl he has grown to love as much as a brother would love his little sister. Let him protect them, Gwen," Kevin pleaded his girlfriend.

Kevin delivered strong points. Gwen could give him that. He was also right. He can give him that too. But she was still unsure about them being the ones to tell Ben the abusive secret. Julie should be the one to tell Ben. Not them. After all, it's not their secret to tell. But Gwe had to think about how Ben would feel if Julie didn't tell him and she and Alison ended up killed. She knew there was no way Ben would be able to recover from the grief that would consume him.

"Alright. We'll tell him," Gwen agreed.

And that's how they found themselves in Ben's room that very night. Ben had just finished his dinner and Kevin had smuggled him some chilli fries so he could eat some real food for a change. **(AN: True fact. Hospital food is very disgusting. Trust me. I know.)** However, it was only after he finished eating the chilli fries in pure delight that he noticed the grim expressions his twin cousin and best friend were wearing. It worried him to the core. Immediately, he knew that something was wrong.

"Is everything alright?" Ben demanded.

"You're not going to like this," Gwen sighed.

"Like what? Is it about Julie and Alison? Are they OK?" Ben immediately started asking in worry.

"They're not. Remember how Julie and Alison changed after their mother died two years ago? Julie started coming to school with more and more bruises and cuts and she always looked like she's been crying? Same goes with Alison? Well, we know why," Kevin began before hesitating in telling the truth.

"Why?" Ben questioned.

"Well, bad things have been happening to them, Ben. All because of their father. We shouldn't tell you, but-."

"GET TO THE POINT, GWEN!" Ben snapped in frustration.

"Tony's been abusing Julie and Alison since their mum died!" Gwen blurted.

How Ben reacted to the news was the reaction they least expected. It definitely shocked Gwen and Kevin to the core...

* * *

**Ben: I know I'm going to regret this later. But I'm not inhumane. *undoes the gag on me***

**Me: **_**Aye, love. The wise man followed the stars; the way I followed my heart. And it led me to a miracle. Age, love. Don't you buy me nothing. (Don't you buy me nothing!) I am feeling one thing: your lips on my lips! That's a merry, merry Christmas! It's the most beautiful time of the year. Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer. I should be playing in the winter snow. (I know!) But I'mma be under the mistletoe. I don't wanna miss out on the holiday. But I can't stop staring at your face. I should be playing in the winter snow. (I know!) But I'mma be under the mistletoe.**_

**Ben: See? I regret it already.**

**Me: **_**With you... Shawty, with you... With you... Shawty, with you... With you... Under the mistletoe... With you... Shawty, with you... With you... Shawty, with you... With you... Under the mistletoe... Under the mistletoe... Kiss me underneath the mistletoe. Show me, baby, that you love me so-oh-oh... Oh-oh-oh... Kiss me underneath the mistletoe. Show me, baby, that you love me so-oh-oh... Oh-oh-oh...**_

**Ben: Do you want to be gagged again?**

**Me: Nope.**

**Ben: Then don't sing Justin Bieber EVER again.**

**Me: Dude, it's one person against almost 14 million Beliebers. Do you really wanna cross that line?**

**Ben: Nope.**

**Me: Then don't even go there.**

**BYE AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. TheWindSinger192: Reaction

**Ben: I hate you so much right now.**

**Me: **_**I'm sitting here all alone watching the snow fall. Looking back at the days we threw them snowballs. I can't believe I'm putting the tree up by myself. I need you and nobody else. And I'm sorry if I pushed you away. 'Cause I need you here. And I want for you to know... Oh-oh... And I don't care if I don't get anything. All I need is you here right now. And I'm sorry if I hurt you. But I know that all I want is you this Christmas... This Christmas... This Christmas... All I want is you this Christmas... (I'm sorry...) This Christmas... (if I hurt you...) This Christmas... (But I know that...) All I want is you this Christmas...**_

**Ben: Oh Dear God. Not this gay faggot again...**

**Me: **_**And I never wanna do this alone. Baby, I just need you to be here; here for the holidays. Yeah. I just wanna know if you feel the same way. Because I'm lonely, baby. Want you to hold me, baby. And I'm sorry if I pushed you away. I just want you to know I miss you. And I want for you to stay... And I don't care (eh) if I don't get (eh-eh) anything. All I need is you here right now (eh eh eh). And I'm sorry (eh) if I hurt you (eh-eh). But I know that all I want is you (eh eh eh) this Christmas... This Christmas... This Christmas... All I want is you this Christmas... (I'm sorry...) (eh) This Christmas... (if I hurt you...) (eh-eh) This Christmas... (but I know that...) (eh eh eh) All I want is you this Christmas...**_

**Ben: *gags me* She owns nothing. Hopefully, this won't be happening again. ENJOY!**

* * *

Ben was just silent for a long while. Nothing on his face gave away any hint of what he was feeling. He just sat there, still and mute, creating an awkward and suspenseful vibe that hung in the air like Spidermonkey would to a tree. Gwen and Kevin waited in apprehension for a reaction. Something along the lines of "I'M GOING TO KILL THAT FUCKING BASTARD!" But there was nothing.

"Ben? Ben, are you OK?" Gwen asked when Ben had been silent for about five minutes.

Ben didn't respond. His emerald green eyes were blank and unblinking.

"Tennyson?" Kevin asked worriedly.

Ben still didn't respond.

Without warning, Kevin slapped the younger boy across the face, in an attempt to bring him back into reality.

"Kevin!" Gwen admonished, glaring at her boyfirend with her hands on her hips.

"What? Do _you_ have a better idea?" Kevin challenged.

Ben didn't react to the slap either, causing Gwen and Kevin to worry even more.

"Why isn't he saying anything?" Gwen fretted, tears beginning to form in her eyes. She began to shake her cousin lightly. "Ben? Ben? Can you hear me? Ben, please answer!"

"I don't think that's working, Gwen," Kevin observed.

"What's going on here?" Ben's doctor asked, entering the scene.

Quickly, they explained their predicament to the doctor. When they finished, the doctor stood there, looking thoughtful, before walking over to his patient.

"Benjamin? Can you hear me?" he asked. Ben remained still and unmoving. The doctor turned to Gwen and Kevin.

"I'll have to run some tests on him to find out what's going on. You two leave. I'll let you know if we've found something," he said.

"But...," Gwen started to protest.

"Go, he'll be fine," the doctor promised.

"No! I'm not leaving my cousin!" Gwen spat.

"Gwe, please. Listen to him. He knows what he's doing," Kevin reasoned, placing a hand on Gwen's shoulder as a gesture of comfort.

Gwen whirled around to snap at Kevin, then hesitated.

"You're right. Let's go," she said before she and Kevin turned to leave.

"Don't worry. Ben will be OK. I'll make sure of it,' the doctor called after them.

"Oh, Kevin, this is all our fault!" Gwen cried as soon as they were in the hallway. "We just made Ben's condition even worse! Julie was right when she said that it would be too much for him to take in while he was still recovering from the car accident. Why didn't we listen to her?"

Kevin couldn't find the words to comfort his girlfriend. How could he when he was just as scared and upset as she was? He would never forgive himself if his best friend was stuck this way forever. It was his idea to tell Ben in the first place. The guilt was eating him alive. If Ben never made it out of this he'd probably kill himself, if the guilt and heartbreak didn't kill him first...or if Julie didn't kill him first. How the heck were they supposed to tell her that they pretty much broke her boyfriend by breaking the promise that they made to her? And what about Ben's parents? How were they supposed to tell them about Ben's current predicament? It would be too much for them to handle.

"How are we gonna tell Julie and Uncle Carl and Aunt Sandra?" Gwen echoed his thoughts.

"I...I don't know," Kevin admitted.

"Oh, I just feel so terrible! We just gave Julie one more thing to worry about! And I do not want to see what Alison's reaction will be."

A feeling of dread washed over Kevin as he thought about how depressed the poor little eight-year-old girl would be. She was crying her eyes out when they found out about the car accident.

"Come on, Gwen. It's late. We should go home and rest for school tomorrow," Kevin told his girlfriend.

"I'm not going home until I find out what's wrong with Ben!" Gwen snapped.

"Honey, please. You're exhaused, and so am I," Kevin pleaded.

"I'm not exhausted," Gwen argued, and then contradicted herself with a loud yawn. Kevin couldn't help but let out a little chuckle.

"I believe my point has been proven," he said, smirking a bit.

"Well, whatever. I'm still not leaving," Gwen replied stubbornly.

Kevin sighed, knowing this could take a while. He didn't blame Gwen, though. She and Ben have always been more like brother and sister rather than cousins.

At that moment, Kevin heard his cell phone ring in his pocket. He got it out and saw Julie's number on the screen. An ominous feeling crept into him as he answered it.

"Hello?" he said while thinking, _Please don't ask about Ben. Please don't ask about Ben._

But what Julie said next was much worse than that.

"Kevin, you and Gwen have to come over. Someone's taken Alison!"

* * *

**Ben: Do you two seriously have to do the evil plot twists?**

**Me: **_**Wrapping gifts without you, babe. It's like mid-December and there's no call. I can't do this on my own. Whoa-oh-oh. Whoa-oh-oh. Oh-oh... I've changed my ways. Won't be running back and forth again. I'm here to stay... Yeah... And I don't care (eh) if I don't get (eh-eh) anything. All I need is you here right now (eh eh eh). And I'm sorry (eh) if I hurt you (eh-eh). But I know that all I want is you (eh eh eh) this Christmas... This Christmas... This Christmas... All I want is you this Christmas... (I'm sorry...) (eh) This Christmas... (if I hurt you...) (eh-eh) This Christmas... (but I know that...) (eh eh eh) All I want is you this Christmas... Eh... Eh-eh... Eh eh eh... All I want is you this Christmas... Eh... Eh-eh... Eh eh eh... All I want is you this Christmas... Eh... Eh-eh... Eh eh eh... All I want is you this Christmas...**_

**Ben: Somebody kill me.**

**Me and Ben: MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
